


The Summoning

by TheRed111



Category: Original Work
Genre: Demon, Demon Summoning, Demon/Human Relationships, Explicit Language, Fluff, Human/Monster Romance, Original work - Freeform, Other, Rom Com Shenanigans, Self-Harm, Sex maybe?, Teratophilia, True Love, Xenophilia, agender demon, iDK tho, if i had the chance to summon a hot demon in my living room i don't think id say no tbh, mature content, past mention of abusive relationships, reader self insert - Freeform, soul mates
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-01
Updated: 2021-02-03
Packaged: 2021-03-12 00:40:18
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,794
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29126610
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheRed111/pseuds/TheRed111
Summary: One drunken night you summon a demon to help you find your true love. You get exactly what you asked for.
Relationships: Female original character/ nb original character
Comments: 3
Kudos: 38





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> ***CONTENT WARNING SELF HARM THIS CHAPTER***
> 
> Hello friends! So, I usually don't start one work while in the middle of another one (which I will finish before I work on this one in earnest, I promise you) but I've been kicking around this idea for awhile and now's the time to put it to paper, I guess. This work is a little interesting in that while I know how the beginning and end happen, I'm not entirely sure what to put in the middle (aka the actual content haha send help). I may or may not pick at this one on and off while I think of stuff, so expect updates to be sporadic. I guess some of the tags give away my ideas for some of the plot, which eh, whatever I guess.  
> I am kind of torn if this story is suited to first person POV because the reader does have some trauma that she's trying to deal with and I'm not sure if it's a good idea to have the audience be directly connected to do it, but eh, we'll see how it goes. If you have any thoughts on the matter, or just want to tell me what your general thoughts on the story are, feel free to let me know in the comments! Thanks in advance, and I hope you enjoy! :D

You're making a huge fucking mistake. 

You maybe should have stopped and realized things were getting out of hand when you drunkenly started googling demon summoning rituals. Well, okay, that in of itself was fine, actually, but maybe ordering all the materials you needed off of Amazon was the line that you shouldn’t have crossed. Or actually opening the package when it came. Or clearing a spot on your living room floor. Or, you know, actually drawing the summoning circle and lighting the candles and what the fuck were you doing.

Yet here you were. Downing your fourth glass of wine of the evening and getting ready to summon an honest to God demon in your shitty apartment.

It wasn’t too late to turn back, your last functioning brain cell screamed. You can just pass out on your bed like normal people did when they were wasted. You could just have this be some horrible regret that made you cringe out of your skin in ten years. You were thinking of  _ summoning a fucking demon stop it you fucking idiot- _

In your wine-less hand was a long, silver blade. The instructions that came with it helpfully illustrated the best way to cut yourself without causing too much damage, There was even a video you could watch to follow along, if you wanted.

You did your best. You probably did it wrong because you were drunk as shit, but hey, you bled like you were supposed to. Your blood dripped down to the center of the circle, right in the little bowl waiting to catch it. You broke the actual bowl that came with the set, so you were using one from your shitty kitchen set instead. You hoped the demon didn’t mind too much. 

At first nothing happened. Well, your arm fucking hurt from where you cut it, if that counted. Before you could get disappointed, though, the room suddenly  _ changed. _

It was like you were living in black and white your whole life and had suddenly been thrust head-first into a rainbow. The strangeness was everywhere, on your skin, inside your mouth, drawn into your lungs when you inhaled a strangled, startled gasp. The air was thick, heavy, like tar it seeped around you, pulling down into an endless, seething pit. A voice that wasn’t yours howled on the wind, its voice so loud your head was going to split open-

Then, nothing. 

Your knees gave out from under you. The floor was cold when your bare legs touched it. Too cold.

When you looked up, all you saw was darkness.

It was like a shadow had been peeled from the floor and given life and form. It had no eyes, no mouth, no features at all. All you could see was inky, endless black, but you  _ knew  _ it was watching you. Waiting for you.

You  _ knew  _ what it was, just like you  _ knew _ you were alive or  _ knew  _ how to breathe. It was like some dark, ancient part of you was whispering its name in your ear.

Demon.

For just a brief, frenzied moment you almost considered launching yourself headfirst out of your apartment window. It was really only the sudden limpness in your legs that really stopped you from doing it.

What did the instructions say again? You tried to breathe, tried to focus on anything that wasn’t the  _ fucking demon in front of you holy shit. _

Desire. You had to tell it your desire. 

Okay. Breathe. Just breathe. Easy breaths. You can do this. It’s fine.

You repeated those words like a mantra. You supposed you should maybe get to your feet or something, but your legs had all of the strength of two bowls of Jello. You almost felt stupid, talking to someone from the floor like this, but this was a fucking demon, you reminded yourself. It didn’t care. Maybe.

“U-Uh.” Your teeth were chattering as you tried to spit the words out. “H-Hello.”

It didn’t move, not that you expected it to. It just kept  _ watching  _ you.

“O-Okay. S-Sorry for m-making you come all this w-way.” 

Shit. You distinctly remember the instruction manual saying not to make small talk. “E-Er, I m-mean… w-well, you probably want me to say what I want, right?”

For the first time, you saw movement from it. It was so slight you barely noticed it, but you  _ knew  _ its head tilted forward just a little bit.

Fuck. Now that you were here, what you were asking for sounded really fucking stupid. Yeah, it had also sounded stupid when you were kicking the idea around, but now that you were actually in front of a Demon and actually legitimately asking for it? Fuck, you were fucking crazy-

Another, not so subtle movement. 

“Can you find my true love please?”

It all came out in a single breath. It didn’t make it any better. If anything, you felt worse the second those words left your lips.

The Demon didn’t laugh, or at least you think it didn’t. That was a win, at least. 

Instead of the quick death you probably deserved, the demon tilted its head again. It wasn’t saying anything, but its intent was clear in the way it lowered its hand. When you touched it, you expected to be thrown backwards by a bolt of lightning or something, but it actually felt… normal, surprisingly enough. Just like any other person’s hand. 

You read about what it was going to do next. It was going to make a mark on your palm. Then a… rope of light, or something like that, was going to connect you and your true love and you would find each other. Then, you would forget all about the demon and that would be that.

Well, until the demon came back to take its price. You tried not to think too hard about that part.

A tiny pinprick of pain brought you back to reality. Sure enough, when the demon’s hand raised, there was a little black circle in the center of your palm that hadn’t been there before. According to the instructions only you and the demon would be able to see it. You would also only be able to see-

As if on cue, a small ribbon of light burst from the center of your palm. You watched, fascinated, as it twisted and undulated in the air above you. You should probably be more than a little freaked out by the fact that this was happening, but you couldn’t help but be transfixed by it. It was so indescribably beautiful. When you looked at it, all of the things you worried about just ebbed away. 

You  _ knew _ you had made the right decision. As if you had any doubt in the first place.

All that was left to do was watch and wait. When it found your true love, the demon’s work would be over. You would wake up in your bed, maybe with a nasty hangover, but with no memory of what had happened to you. You would live your life, and one day, you would find them…

The ribbon suddenly stiffened. Your heart leapt in your chest. 

You watched as it spun, twisting faster and faster in the air around you. It didn’t make any noise, but you could feel its movement on your teeth, like electricity sparking and crackling in the air. Tighter and tighter it churned, faster and faster-

Until it shot forward. You expected it to pierce through your wall, to shoot out of sight, maybe go down the street or across town or even to some distant, faraway country-

All you saw was black.

You blinked. The place where you expected the light to go was empty. Had it gone the other way?

Nothing. Not through your ceiling, either.

You traced its path, suddenly confused when you couldn’t see where the other side was going. Then again, you could be mistaken. The instructions said that it would latch onto your true love. You had assumed that a direct connection would be made, that you would be able to see it, but that was maybe a figure of speech. It was like that with instruction manuals and magic both, sometimes they said one thing and meant something completely different.

For a few blissfully ignorant moments, that’s what you thought, anyways. That is, until you happened to find the other end of the tether. 

Which was squarely affixed to the palm of the demon standing in front of you.

You stared at it. It didn’t disappear, or lengthen, or do anything at all. It just stayed there.

You looked some more.

No movement. No light. No nothing.

You didn’t notice your head moving from the demon’s palm to its head. Your head just did that, as if it was moving out of its own free will. It didn’t feel like you were looking through your own eyes, it was like you had borrowed someone else’s and your soul was watching from a few feet away. Your soul was currently booking it farther and farther away by the second.

When you looked at the demon, you  _ knew _ it was looking at the exact same thing you were; the little ribbon of light that was very stubbornly refusing to move. 

The laugh that shook your body wasn’t yours. It was too high, too gasping, too frantic to be yours. It was almost like the cry of an animal, or the wail of a baby, or-

The demon moved.

One second it was still, the next its hands were around yours. Its touch wasn’t gentle as it forced your clenched fist open. A strangled cry forced its way through your lips at the sudden roughness of its touch.

If you didn’t know any better, you would swear the demon looked frantic.

It pawed at the mark it had given you, more and more pinpricks flaring as it worked. Another ribbon of light sputtered into existence, weak and dim compared to its bright sibling. The demon watched as it shot upwards into the air-

And went immediately back down, latching itself into the demon’s fist right where the other one was.

You laughed. Oh, did you laugh. You laughed until your lungs burned and your body ached. You must have started crying at some point, because your face was hot and wet with tears, but you didn’t notice, you didn’t care, because holy fuck, this wasn’t happening, this had to be a dream, or a joke, or something, anything-

Your world spun around you. Maybe your body finally had enough and hit the power button, but one second you were there, the next everything went black. You thought you heard a voice that wasn’t yours, deep and growling, rumbling inside your head like an avalanche-

_ Are you fucking kidding me. _

Then, nothing at all...


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know I said updates might be sporadic, but I'm on a writing kick I guess so here we are. No promises for the next chapters, just so you know. I still have no idea where the plot's gonna go. I just find things out as I write, It's kind of fun, in a way, like I'm reading along with all of you guys.  
> Anyways, here's the next chapter! I hope you all enjoy! Thanks for reading! Your support keeps me going in this whacky, weird ass existence we're all living in.

It wasn’t the first time you had woken up in your bed with no memory of how you got there, and knowing you it wasn’t going to be the last.

All of the familiar signs of a drunken bender were there. Your head was throbbing, if you dared as much as blink the pain shot through you like a knife twisting in your brains. An empty wine bottle, one of the culprits, you were sure, was turned sideways on your nightstand. When you rolled over to get a better look at it, you were rewarded with a wave of nausea for your efforts.

You just stayed like that for awhile. It could have been an hour, maybe two, maybe more. You couldn’t remember if you had anything important to do today, but you were long past the point of caring about it.

What did you do last night? You wondered when the pain subsided enough for you to actually think again. More importantly, what stupid shit did drunk you do that you would have to clean up today?

No stranger in your bed. Check. You still had your wallet. Check. Nothing important seemed to be missing when you shuffled over to do a survey. So far, so good.

Your living room seemed to be oddly clean. Huh. Maybe you had actually been productive, of all things. Shit, maybe you should get drunk more often.

While you were in the shower, though, you did find something weird. There was a little black circle on your palm that wouldn’t come off no matter how hard you scrubbed it. You weren’t really sure what it was; marker, charcoal, tattoo, but it would probably come off sooner or later. 

For some reason you caught yourself picking at when your attention was on other things. Usually you wouldn’t pay something like that a lot of mind, but for some reason it… bothered you more than it should. It felt like it hurt more than it should have.

Whatever. It was probably nothing.

Making a mental note to get it checked out if it didn’t disappear, you went about your day. Thankfully, the worst that you got out of this week’s drunken escapes was a hangover and a weird palm marking, which all things considered wasn’t too bad. The rest of the day was uneventful, as was the rest of the week, and the rest of the month…

Sometimes, you had that feeling you were forgetting something, something really important. There was always that moment of realization, that sudden, stomach-sinking panic… and then nothing. You couldn’t remember what it was. It seemed to happen more and more as time went on; with more and more urgency each time. 

Well, you told yourself, if you couldn’t remember it probably wasn’t important. Every time you thought that, though, you caught yourself picking at that little black mark…

……………………………………………………………………………………………………………….

You first saw it in the parking lot.

You were tired, coming back from another shit day at your shit job. All you really had the strength to do was keep yourself upright as you staggered back home. That was why that shadow seemed to… rise from the ground for a second. You forgot about it as soon as you collapsed into bed.

The next time was a week later. You were going out with some friends for lunch, and your attention drifted, as it was wont to do. For the briefest of seconds you swore you saw a dark figure in the crowd of people,  _ watching _ you.

It was also nothing. Just a trick of the light. 

The third time was when you started to get uneasy. You had been grocery shopping, just picking up your dinner after work. You were minding your own business, trying to decide between two seemingly equal but differently priced brands of spaghetti noodles-

Something was behind you. You could  _ feel  _ it. It was dark, heavy, its eyes like a horde of ants crawling on your neck-

You turned around quickly. There was nothing. The only other person in the aisle was a little old lady fretting over pasta sauce. 

All of the strength left your body. You were left gasping, shaking, legs buckling underneath you as you leaned against your cart for support. What the fuck was that? There had been something there, you knew it, you could  _ feel _ it-

“Hun, are you alright?” The little old lady is looking at you, eyes as wide as saucers. You scrape together what little nerve you have left and push yourself back to your feet.

“I… I just tripped. Thanks, but I’m fine.” Little old lady doesn’t look convinced at all, but she thankfully goes back to her pasta sauce without another word.

It was probably nothing, you try to tell yourself. The only person anywhere close to you was the little old lady, and she sure as shit wasn’t the culprit. It’s just your mind playing tricks on you, again, making you see things that weren’t there. Dredging up old memories that should stay buried.

When you make dinner, however, you notice something else. Something that even you can’t easily explain away. You were trying to get something off of the top shelf of your pantry- rather ungracefully too, because the can you were looking for got pushed to the very back, of course- when all of a sudden something… changed. The air grew thick. Heavy. Like you had sunk to the bottom of the sea, and were taking water into your lungs.

There was a strange, soft light. It took you a second to realize the light was coming from your palm-

You were standing in the middle of your kitchen. The can you were looking for was in your hand. You couldn’t quite remember how you had gotten there.

When you got the courage to check your mark again, you swore it had grown a little….


End file.
